Ipod Shuffle Challenge: DASEY
by Luv2Laff95
Summary: Title says it all. This is MUCH better than my last one. Please read it, I think you'll like it! Reviews are much appreciated.


**Hot Mess- Cobra Starship**

Casey McDonald was drunk. That's right she was completely drunk and if Derek didn't know any better (which he actually really didn't) she was pretty stoned too. They'd been to ragers before but apparently this one really took a toll on her. And maybe the fact that she had just broken up with her boyfriend...and that she had a bunch of stress from exams...and she always did the right thing so maybe she was just letting lose. Or maybe someone had tricked her in to it. And yeah, yeah, yeah he knew he should have taken her back to the apartment their parents were making them share so cut back on expenses. But there was something about her that was pushing him over the edge. Even with her eyes all red and stumbling around she looked...amazing. Dancing with her sorority sisters and raising her red cup in the air...was giving him that feeling. That feeling he'd been getting a lot from her lately...well one of them. Derek had two feelings for Casey lately. The one where he had to protect her from everyone and everything bad in the world, the kind where she was always beautiful and he l-l-loved her and the kind he was getting now. The kind where he HAD to make her his. She was a hot mess and he was falling for her even harder anyway.

**Bad Romance- Lady Gaga**

Casey threw herself onto her bed.

"Casey let me in!" Derek exclaimed banging on the door.

"No go away!" she cried.

"Casey!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. No answer. He punched the door, frustrated. "Casey you can't push me out of your life because we slept-" the door flew open and Casey stood there glaring at him.

"Don't you DARE finish that sentence. Derek narrowed his eyes.

"Together." she groaned.

"We did not." he chuckled angrily.

"Yes we did! Last night remember..." she covered her ears.

"Need proof?" he asked grabbing her by he waist and slowly unbuttoning her shirt. She tried to wriggle free but just gave up as he turned around to face herself in the hall mirror. He pulled her shirt off to reveal a bunch of- she almost gagged-hickies along her collar bone. Then he pulled off his shirt and turned her to face him. Her eyes grazed over the ones on his chest along with a giant lipstick smudge that matched the color of the one she wore every day.

Then she realized their current state and ran back into her room, still holding Derek's shirt which he had handed to her.

"Casey what the hell is your problem?" he exclaimed walking in, still shirtless. She sighed and pulled his T-shirt over her head so she was at least covered up.

"Derek I want you to love me!" she cried. He sat down on her bed.

"What?"

"I want you to love me! And I love you but I feel like what if you just say you love me back for revenge...I don't know I feel like revenge is thrown in to the mix here some how! And it's just frustrating because my whole life I've wanted this perfect relationship and you and I could just write a bad romance!" she ranted. He got up, without saying anything and walked over to her, bending down so their faces were about a milimeter apart.

"I do love you. And I don't know what you're smoking-" she blushed...she'd let loose once in her life and he hadn't stopped teasing her about it since.

"but revenge is nowhere in this. For me it's just you. I love you." and with that he kissed her and she pulled back.

"We shouldn't."

"I don't care."

"Derek-"

"Did I tell you I love you?" he kissed her neck.

"Yeah but...mmm? What was I saying?"

He grinned. "No idea."

**Whatcha Say- Jason DeRulo**

"Hi you've reached Casey and Derek, we're not here right now- ugh Der-rek! Put that down...so leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to you as soon as we can. Bye!" Beep.

"Hey Case...it's uh, it's me Derek. Please call me back. I know you don't want to talk to me but I need to explain." Casey reached over to the phone and threw it across the room, bursting into tears for the millionth time that day.

Derek had cheated on her. With some slut newscaster whose show his hockey team had been on. He said it was for the best, that he only meant well...that she could get the team the publicity he needed so that he and Casey would be living large. But the point was...he'd slept with someone else. And Casey had loved him with all her heart.

There was a knock on the apartment door. "Casey, it's Derek open up!" she rolled her eyes. She'd changed the locks last night. She didn't answer. "I know you're in there Casey! Please!" he begged. She walked over and looked through the peephole. He was a mess.

"Please let me explain." she opened the door and slipped out so she was leaning against the door.

"And what are you going to say Derek? That it was for the best? That you only meant well...of course you did!" she snapped sarcastically.

"Casey how many times can I say I'm sorry? I need you Casey! She meant nothing and it'll never happen again!"

"You're right. You will never cheat on me again cause we're through." The words he had nightmares...yeah nightmares about for a year had finally come out of her mouth.

"Casey!" he grabbed her arm but she pulled away and right as she went through the door of the apartment, even worse words escaped her mouth.

"I hate you."

**Womanizer- Britney Spears**

"Number fifty nine." Derek smirked, as a blonde Barbie clone left his apartment at eleven pm one night. It had been six months since Casey had broken up with him and said she hated him. They hadn't seen each other since. He refused to show up to any family gatherings. She didn't call and when he called her he was usually drunk and ended up pouring his heart out in a voicemail. Right as he got up and got dressed there was a knock on the door.

"Back for more?" he asked opening the door then going white when he saw the girl in front of him. "Lizzie?"

A nineteen year old Lizzie stood in front of him.

"Hi Derek." she said walking into his apartment.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. She sat down on the couch.

"I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Casey."

He winced. "Thanks but no thanks Liz." she rolled her eyes.

"Derek, Casey has been miserable since the break up." he snorted.

"Yeah and I haven't?" he asked gesturing around him. His apartment was filled with pictures of him and Casey.

"But look how you're handling it! You've gone back to your old self and now, the way things are going now Casey will never come back to you! Maybe if you clean and sober up and don't bring a new girl home every night...Casey would reconsider you."

He just sat there silently. "Derek look at yourself! You're a total womanizer and you can say that I'm crazy for saying that or anyone else but you are. And Casey will never fall for that." and with that she got up and left.

**Lips of an Angel- Hinder**

"Hello?" he asked picking up the phone.

"Hey it's um...it's Casey." a shaky voice said on the end of the line.

"Casey?" he whispered.

"Yeah."

"Oh my god, hi." he replied.

"Why are you whispering?" she asked.

"My girlfriend's in the room next door sleeping."

"Oh..." and she started crying.

"Case, why are you crying?" he asked concerned.

"I can't take it anymore. I can't take living without you." she sobbed. It was then that he felt the tears running down his face.

"Casey I've never been able to take living without you. I look at Claire and wish she was you."

She started crying harder.

"Please...Derek come home."

He squeezed his eyes shut.

"I guess we never really moved on huh?" he tried to joke.

"Derek..."

"Say my name again."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Derek?"

"You have no idea how...amazing it is to hear you say my name."

Her tears had subsided.

"Please come home Derek..."

"I don't know Casey-"

"Please." she said forcefully. That was all it took.

"Give me two days."

**Check Yes Juliet- We The Kings**

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. The sound of rocks hitting her window woke Casey up. It was winter break and she and Derek had been back together for a month...there was one problem. Their family had found out and now they were in deep shit. They were home for the holidays but they were being forced to stay in rooms completely opposite each other. Casey had her old room, Edwin took Derek's room, Lizzie and Marti shared Lizzie's room, and Derek took Marti's room.

She walked over to the window cautiously and opened it to find Derek standing there in the pouring rain.

"Are you crazy?" she hissed.

"Can you lower me down the ladder?" Was his only reply. She sighed and walked over to the rope ladder, attached to the side of the house for emergencies (it was usually locked so people trying to break in couldn't escape).

He climbed up and wipped his hair out of his eyes. "What are you doing Derek?" Casey snapped. He kissed her full on the mouth...she didn't protest.

When they both pulled back for air he leaned forward so his lips were right against her ear.

"Let's elope." he whispered.

Her eyes widened. "What?" she squeaked.

"Let's get married. Right now. I know you've always wanted a big white wedding but we can have one later on...right now I just want everyone to know how serious we are. I want you forever Casey." he breathed. She looked into his eyes and nodded, walking over to her drawer and quickly changing while he just stared out the window.

"How does this look?" she asked. He turned around and grinned. She was wearing a white sweater dress with a white trench coat over it. Her version trying to make an elopement traditional.

"You look beautiful...let's go." and with that they climbed out the window and didn't look back.

**Crazy Possesive- Kaci Battaglia**

"Hey Casey!" Emily chirped.

"Hi Em...take a seat." Casey replied.

Since Casey and Derek had moved back to their home town, Casey had befriended Emily again...that is until Emily started trying to hit on Derek who found the whole thing quite funny.

"What's up?" Emily asked.

"Emily...Derek is my husband..." Emily's jaw dropped...they still hadn't told people about the whole elopement thing. It had only been a month.

"Oh...wow."

"Yeah...and I know you have a little crush on him. So let me make it simple for you. Touch my man again...I'll erm...muck you up. Call my man again, and I'll muck you up. You say 'Casey you're my best friend!' all the time. Ha! So...that's my warning to you." Casey said. Emily was shocked, that was so...un-casey.

"Yeah sure...whatever you say Casey." she said, dazed, standing up.

"And one more thing?" Casey asked. Emily turned back to her wearily.

"This conversation...never happened." Emily nodded and left Derek and Casey's little house.

**Smile- Uncle Kracker**

It was a rainy Saturday night, two months after the elopement. They were twenty two years old.

"Derek?"

"Hmmm?"

"I've been thinking...what song do you want to dance to at our wedding?"

He sighed.

"Casey...we JUST told our family like an hour ago."

"I know but I want to start planning." she pouted and then glanced down at the white gold and diamond engagement ring on her finger that he'd given her the night before. She couldn't stop looking at it.

He thought for a minute before her walked over to their CD player and turned on the song Smile.

He danced over to her and she burst into a fit of hysterics.

"You make me dance like a fool..." he started but she lunged forward and kissed him full on the mouth for a good two minutes before pulling away.

"Forget how to breath..." he huffed.

She giggled and lifted up her engagement ring.

"Shine like gold." she sang perfectly.

"Buzz like a bee?" Derek asked, she smiled and shrugged.

"Just the thought of you can drive me wild." she continued as he picked her up and swung her around.

"Oh you make me smile." he whispered, putting her down and kissing her again. She pulled back and grinned at him.

"Case," he said "I think we've found our song."

**Love Struck- V Factory**

"Derek!!!" Derek shot up in bed from where Casey was lying right next to him.

"Huh? Sweetheart what's wrong? Is the baby coming?" he asked panicked.

It had been a little over a year since the wedding (they were now twenty three) and Casey was one month pregnant with their first child.

"Derek, are you kidding me? I'm one month along. I was just going to tell you to stop snoring." she laughed.

He blushed and lied back down.

"You scared the shit out of me Casey." he mumbled. She sighed and lied down next to him, snuggling into his side. He pulled her in closer and kissed the top of her head. "Let's face it Casey...you've got me love struck." he chuckled and the two of them drifted off to sleep.

**Love Remains The Same- Gavin Rossdale**

"Ugh, it's been a long day." Casey sighs flopping down on the bed in the huge master suite of the giant mansion she, Derek, and their four kids lived in.

The first is named Luke Dennis Venturi: age 17...he is the spitting image of his father except he has his mom's eyes and again had his dad's personality right down to the very last little details.

The second is Nikki Alice Venturi: age 15 who is the perfect combination of all of her parents' best traits. Casey's long beautiful hair, Derek's big brown eyes, her father's charm, and ability to attract attention, along with popularity and her mom's brains and kind heart make her...well pretty much perfect.

The third is Derek George Venturi II (DJ for short): age 12. He looks more like his mom, with her facial features and has her personality too.

The last is Grace Norah Venturi: age 9. She looks more like her father, but is still very pretty. She's not really like Casey or Derek but a lot like Marti which they both find funny.

This particular day Luke had gotten in a fight with Truman French's son, Dean at school over a girl named Madison (daughter of Sheldon and Emily), Nikki had gone out on her first date with Sam's son, James and had then announced that he kissed her which caused a huge uproar with Derek. DJ had come home in a frenzy because he wanted to do a huge extra credit project which was due the next day, and Grace had...well she didn't really do anything.

"Tell me about it...I still want to hit that kid." Derek grumbles. Casey laughs.

"That kid is James and you've known him his whole life."

Derek rolls his eyes.

"But still...my little girl." he whines. Casey smiles and grabs his hands.

"We met when we were fifteen." Derek laughs.

"True...let's hope it takes them as long is takes us to figure out how to sneak around." she punches his arm and laughs then kisses him.

"After all these years Casey, love still remains the same with us." he smiles proudly. She kisses him again.

"Thank the lord."


End file.
